


Devil's Trap

by farethy (talonyth)



Series: prompted [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also daichi is too much in love, suga being dominant is v important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a devil hidden in everyone, even in the most angelic being called Koushi Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

In a way or another, Daichi has always known that as angelic as Suga might seem at first glance, he has a devil hidden inside of him. Not an aggressive one, not one showing off a dark, dark side that causes him to hurt people – but a sheepish and mischievous devil who enjoys being in control.

The others don’t know, they probably don’t even dream of Suga being like that yet Daichi knows. Knows that Suga sometimes likes to pull pranks on the first years and see them struggle a little but never admits he was the one behind it. Knows that Suga is prone to say things a little too honestly and then leave the ruins of his words behind which are usually Tanaka and Nishinoya.

But of all things he knows best that Suga sometimes sneaks up on him while they are training, in a moment where no one is looking, and whispers promises in his ears that distract Daichi so badly that his receives go everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Daichi hears the giggle behind him and he knows. That’s it, that’s the devil Suga has in him – and Daichi loves it.

Little does Daichi know and realize when he flops onto Suga’s bed of the plans Suga has for him and it doesn’t dawn on him, not even when he speaks up.

“My parents won’t be home so you can stay over if you want to.”

Daichi rolls onto his side and faces Suga who slips his bag over his head and tosses it to the side. Every move of his, no matter how trivial, looks so elegant. It’s almost unearthly, Daichi thinks and nods into the pillow.

“Okay, I will. Can’t have you feeling lonely after all.”

Suga snickers and sits down on the edge of the bed, patting Daichi’s hip lightly.

“Well, I do hope so! I was looking forward to this! It’s been a while since you stayed over and I like waking up with you,” he says with a soft voice. Ah, Daichi really likes that tone of his. It’s soothing and calming and loving. Like Suga himself.

“Yeah, me too. And we can laze around because there’s no training tomorrow!” Daichi adds and grins into the pillow that smells so sweetly of a type of flower he doesn’t know the name of. He’d probably call it the Koushi Sugawara flower if he’d see it though, he’s sure of that.

Silence follows his words and the patting stops. He turns his head down a little to see what Suga is doing and catches him smiling.

“Right, there isn’t,” he breathes and leans over him, still with a cheeky smile on his face.

Oh. _Oh._

While he didn’t think about that until now, Daichi suddenly gets unreasonably excited – on the inside. He can’t give Suga the satisfaction of knowing that he’s been dense yet again, the other teases him far too often for that. Instead he looks up at Suga, who is propping himself on one arm, leaning his face closer to Daichi’s almost expectantly and as always, he feels a little overwhelmed by the feelings he bears for him. His heartbeat rises and he can feel his face glowing a little, his hands going sweaty because that is what Suga does to him just by looking at him. With warm eyes and a sheepish grin yet still so very beautiful that Daichi wonders if he will ever have luck in his life or if it has been used up by giving him Suga. He doesn’t need anything else anyway but he still can’t help pondering on that.

He lifts his arm and grazes over Suga’s cheek with the back of his hand, exhaling deeply. Suga’s reaction is just a faint giggle before he closes in for a kiss. It is chaste at first and it makes Daichi’s heart flutter because Suga’s lips are so warm and they are so soft and he will never understand how kissing Suga can feel so incredible that his mind goes hazy. It feels a little like floating, he thinks.

By the time he lands again, the kiss is deeper and breathing more difficult than he remembers. One of his hands had gotten lost in Suga’s hair, the other holding onto Suga’s shirt lightly. It was quite different like this, Suga over him, but Daichi has no reason to complain. He leans over him almost with his entire body and Daichi can’t help but feel even hotter because of it.

His lips are prickling when Suga breaks the kiss and licks over Daichi’s lips the last time before he snickers. When Daichi opens his eyes, he sees a smile so wonderful, so lovely that he knows it is the devil. He can’t say he doesn’t welcome it.

Even more so when Suga crawls on top of him, straddling his hips and sitting down – on his apparently half-hard dick. Daichi didn’t notice before but perhaps kissing Suga does not only make him float.

“Say, Daichi,” Suga says and his voice sounds as sweet as honey, dripping over his lips with thick tones. It’s so poisonous, really and Daichi knows better than to fall for it but he can’t stop listening and he realizes that no matter what Suga will propose now, he won’t be able to say no.

He raises his hands up to Suga’s hips, to hold onto them but before he can touch him, Suga takes both of his hands into his and entwines their fingers loosely, kissing the back of Daichi’s hands as he speaks.

“I thought about something fun today.”

“Heh? Fun? I’m sure I’ll be in,” he replies with a grin.

“Funny, I thought exactly the same. I’m sure you’ll be in,” Suga says and lets go of Daichi’s hands almost instantaneously, letting them drop to Daichi’s sides back again. The smile on his face is broader now but so unlike anything Daichi has seen until now. It’s wicked and naughty – and for Heaven’s sake, it is hot. It makes Daichi’s throat burn as he swallows and nods.

“Do you want to tell or will you surprise me?”

His voice is hoarse and really, has it always been this easy for Suga to undo him because it really seems to go incredibly fast for him.

Suga tilts his head and pretends to be thinking. “Hmmm. I wonder what I should do… what would you prefer?”

Daichi doesn’t need to think much about it.

“Tell me.”

As much as he loves surprises but he is the type to love it even more if he can expect things. He is able to look forward to them, then. But the reply he gets is not as unexpected as it probably should have been.  
“Then I won’t,” Suga says and the smile returns back to his face as he leans forward, bracing himself on both of his arms right over Daichi. Their faces are maybe an inch apart and reflexively Daichi pushes himself up to kiss Suga – but his lips hit Suga’s palm instead.

“How about you don’t do that, Daichi-san?”

He looks at Suga, confused about what to do but the smile doesn’t cease and his eyes spray a sort of power that Daichi is barely able to ask why. Rather, he sinks back down into the pillow as Suga closes his eyes.

“I thought today you were really great at training. You looked incredible. So, I thought you’d deserve a reward for it.”

The words come lazily over Suga’s lips and even that – and Daichi knows that he is probably past saving – sounds oddly sensual to his ears.  
“Huh, is that so…?” he replies, half a smirk on his face and half a groan coming out of the back of his throat as Suga rolls his hips backwards a little, his crotch rubbing against Daichi’s lightly.

“Yeah, it is. So I thought I’ll do you the favour and do all the work – for you and for me.”

Daichi is mildly puzzled as to what Suga means at first but realizes quickly as Suga’s lips hover over his face and neck without ever kissing him. Almost automatically, Daichi lifts his hand to touch him – anywhere would be fine, really – but Suga dodges and giggles.

“Ahh, Daichi, don’t do that. You’ll ruin your surprise,” he adds as he sits up and traces Daichi’s chest over his shirt with his palm. “Don’t touch me, okay?”

Now that’s asking for much, Daichi thinks and he is sure he won’t be able to do it but his voice is so much, his tone is so much, his touches are so much more, his entire being is far too much right now and Daichi doesn’t end up objecting at all. As if he could. He wants to see. He wants to know. He’s fallen right into the trap but he doesn’t want to get out.

With another snicker, Suga bends down again – and his hips do this thing where they rub against Daichi’s hard-on and he knows exactly that this is fully intentional – and lifts the hem of Daichi’s shirt. He does it so painfully slow that Daichi wonders whether it had been glued to his skin but eventually strips it off him completely. Suga’s fingers trace over his chest and his muscles and he seems to observe what they are doing as if he had never seen them before.

Really, if there is one thing Daichi can complain about, it is that he can’t pull Suga down right now and kiss him so hard that they’d both see stars – and proceed with other things that’d make them see even more of them. An entire meteor shower. Something of that sort.

But watching Suga as he seems to willingly keep a poker face and look concentrated and feeling the tips of his fingers, rough from the many many tosses he does every day, running over every inch of his skin makes up for that and it makes him breathe out so deeply that he thinks he might as well have breathed out his lungs entirely. He bites his lower lip but it has no effect whatsoever. His breath stays ragged, and the sounds still slip out of him.

“Say, Daichi.”

Hearing his name out of Suga’s mouth is always a pleasure, and in this sort of situation even more. Another thing that Suga definitely uses for his advantage judging from the look in his eyes. Now Daichi has seen many of Suga’s expressions in any kind of situation but this one is rare.

There is a hunger in Suga’s eyes that makes him look like if he’d be given the chance, he’d devour Daichi from head to toe entirely. A shiver runs down Daichi’s spine and he jolts when Suga suddenly pinches his nipple – lovingly but with force behind it.

“When you see me from above like this, do you also feel like coming just by looking at me? Because I feel like that right now,” he says almost nonchalantly with his eyes still focused on Daichi’s upper body although his heavy breathing and his pink cheeks give him away. His thumb rolls over Daichi’s nipple, making him grunt. It takes him a few breaths until he can reply properly.

“Yeah… yeah, I do…”

His voice sounds pathetic in his ears but Suga seems to enjoy it as he smiles at his words and retreats his hands. Daichi would say it feels lonely but he can still feel the hot traces left behind by Suga’s fingers on his skin.

“I wish you could touch me,” Suga breathes and pulls the hem of his shirt over his head in a quick, yet graceful movement. His eyes lock onto Daichi’s and he can’t help but sigh. Suga is so beautiful, his skin fair like porcelain and soft like velvet and Daichi wants to touch Suga too but before he can reply the other speaks up again.

“Hey, Daichi. I’m really hard right now.”

Another grunt from Daichi and he is actually sure he can’t speak at all anymore. The more Suga speaks, the more he feels like the words get stuck in his throat and only guttural sounds come out of him. Perhaps he is cursed now. Who knows, it doesn’t feel bad.

Suga stretches his upper body, his back arching and Daichi doesn’t understand how anyone could move as sensually as that but Suga knows what he is doing. He leans back, his hands behind him, propping himself on either of Daichi’s legs and he swears they go numb but he doesn’t care.

Suga’s chest is going up and down in heavy strokes and his eyes come to a halt when he sees Suga’s hard-on through his shorts. He really is hard, very very hard and Daichi gulps, a whine coming out of the back of his throat.

Suga does it on purpose. He wants to be seen. God, Daichi doesn’t know how he is going to last and Suga hasn’t even touched him properly yet. He is grateful that almost the entirety of Suga’s weight – which is not much but enough – leans on his entire lower body without him being able to reach. The heat does kill a good part of Daichi but as long as Suga doesn’t move around too much, it seems like he’ll be able to deal with it a little longer. But he knows that’s a delusion.

He needs to focus on something else, anything else would be fine but he can’t see Suga’s face from this angle so Daichi pushes himself up on his elbows and his jaw almost drops when he looks at Suga’s eyes.

“I caught you,” he says playfully, his voice but a breath and Daichi feels dizzy. This is certainly an overload, he has already experienced Suga like this before but only fragments. The probably worst thing until now has been that one time when Suga refused to finish what he’s started. Daichi whimpers when he thinks about it and he can hear Suga chuckle.

“Y’know… it’s really too bad you can’t do anything, Daichi. My skin’s so cold in comparison to yours,” he sighs, feigning sadness but he definitely isn’t. He is so wicked.

“Then let me—-”

Daichi doesn’t get to finish, the words stuck in his throat as he sees Suga’s fingers that ran over his chest minutes before touching his own chest instead. The long, thin fingers, rough at the end but so incredibly soft to hold, are grazing over his collarbone down his nipples but they don’t stop there, they go down his ribs so slowly that Daichi needs to exhale in order to remember that breathing is essential to him.

“Fuck,” he hisses and he notices now that his nails are digging into the sheets because he needs something to hold on to, he definitely needs that now. He really isn’t the type to cuss but this situation gives him no other choice but to do just that – no other words could probably describe his state of mind better, and frankly, it’s the only thing he is still able to say by now. Daichi thinks he should probably enjoy being submissive a lot less than he does but somehow, looking at Suga doing these things he does, he simply can’t bring himself to care about being dominant. It’s restraining and torturing but in the best way he could have ever imagined.

Suga breathes out heavily and looks at Daichi, his eyes glistening and god, that sultry look is making Daichi go crazy. He doesn’t remember when the last time was his arms gave in, he considers them to be fairly strong and resisting, but they feel wobbly and unsteady so he sinks back into the mattress, covering his face with his hands. He forgets to breathe again but he might as well.

He feels Suga shifting positions – and it makes him flinch – he is probably leaning forward and—-

“Daichi, look at me,” Suga says as his fingers wrap around Daichi’s wrists and they are so, so hot that it makes him think they might burn him, “Breathe, okay? Because this hasn’t even been the main part.”

Now Suga’s face is so close to his again, he can see every eyelash, every strand of his hair, every shade of red his cheeks are tinted in and he breathes out because seriously, how is he supposed to keep breathing like this? By now, Suga could probably be sued for trying to kill him – a hundred, possibly even a thousand times.

“For Heaven’s sake, Suga, what—-”

But as per usual, today Daichi doesn’t get a word. Maybe that’s for the better.

“Don’t kill the suspense,” Suga interrupts him with the sweetest smile but a force behind his words that Daichi knows he probably really shouldn’t ask. He feels like he probably also doesn’t want to know. Perhaps he is manipulated enough now that he actually enjoys surprises more now because he loves feeling the suspense of not knowing even though it was the complete opposite at the beginning of this. But Daichi is positive that he is lost already; lost to Suga who is completely in control.

Suga props himself up again – of course he does, how could he think of a kiss or maybe two – and surprisingly, slides off Daichi and the bed at once, landing on his feet beside it.

“Y’know Daichi,” he says as he wraps his fingers around the band of his shorts, pulling them down while—- god, did he sway his hips because Daichi rolls to the side to see Suga so fast he almost falls off the bed (and is fairly grateful he didn’t because it would have hurt for multiple reasons) but manages to catch himself and breathe in air so sharply that it’s audible.

A chuckle comes out of Suga’s direction. He kicks the shorts away, stretching his legs straight out and he really knows what he is doing and Daichi curses internally, next to crying that he won’t be able to touch him for the time being.

“Seeing you like this, I might keep this memory for times when you’re not with me.”

Suga doesn’t look up as he speaks and Daichi can only imagine what he means. He strips himself off his underwear in the same manner as before with Daichi still cursing but only noises coming out of his mouth and climbs back onto the bed, almost back onto Daichi and Heaven, Suga’s skin is so hot that Daichi is 100% certain he is going to burn through the sheets.

Instead of sitting down on him as before, Suga sits down between Daichi’s legs first and pulls at his shorts too. “Just breathe” sounds fairly easy as long Suga doesn’t fumble at his thighs and his hips and basically everywhere while undressing him so he just takes a deep breath and keeps it in. If he comes now, it will be over and even though he wants to, he really really wants to, but not yet. Despite not admitting it, he wants to know what Suga wants to do.

“It would only be fair to let you know what I might do when I think of this time,” he says and his words sound as thick as honey again as he strips Daichi off his underwear too. It feels freeing to be naked but the air feels cold and he is rock-hard and there are a multitude of problems Daichi thinks about but forgets the second Suga climbs back onto him, straddling him again and both let out a heavy sigh as their dicks rub against each other for one second before Suga lifts his hips up and smirks. He leans over Daichi and lets out another breath before he bends over to Daichi’s ear.

“I’ll show you what you do to me, Daichi,” he whispers and he is too close, it is too tempting to pull his hair down and kiss him and touch him everywhere like this and for a split second, Daichi’s arm jolts up and he is almost there, he can feel the sparks between his palm and Suga’s skin – when the other sits up again, his hands running over his own body in motions that Daichi can see but doesn’t understand. Fluidly, smoothly, the tips of Suga’s fingers glide over his skin and Daichi can almost feel his fingers tingling because he remembers the feeling of touching Suga’s skin like that all too well. They wander down his cheeks, his neck, his chest and his ribs and they don’t stop at his hips, down his thighs to his knees, but they return there at that point, they go back up his thighs again – and God, Daichi wants to grab them and sink his nails into Suga’s flesh at this point because he is beyond reasoning by now – but for the at least third time today, he chokes on his breath as Suga’s fingers graze over his own hard-on, making him moan.

It doesn’t stop there. Daichi groans as Suga goes back to sinking down on him, his ass rubbing against his cock, and it is difficult to have self-control at this point, especially when Suga grips his fingers around his dick and starts with a slow stroke.

God, Suga was going to touch himself because he forbade Daichi to touch him and while Daichi would have loved to do that himself, the sight of his boyfriend doing that right on top of him makes him want to bury his face in his hands again. Not because he doesn’t want to see – he wants to, he wants nothing more – but because he knows that this is going to be the end, if he watches Suga jerking off, it’s going to be the end. If nothing else has been the final straw than this is going to be it.

Suga sits up straight and with hazy eyes looks at Daichi, the smirk gone and replaced by a wonderful expression of lust, biting down on his lower lip as he keeps pumping. Daichi can feel the movements and he wants to grab Suga’s thighs, at least hold onto him if he can’t be the one touching him like that but he knows he can’t and sinks his nails into the sheet again, fearing he might rip them apart. He tries to keep his eyes open to see Suga’s fluttering eyelashes and his flushed face, tries to keep his hips from buckling automatically against Suga’s, tries not to shiver with every jolt he can feel from Suga’s body but he fails spectacularly.

By now it seems difficult for Suga to keep sitting straight as this so he slumps forward, his hair almost touching Daichi’s chest, his hot breath hitting Daichi’s skin so hard that it makes him yelp underneath Suga. He can still see, albeit much less than before, but more than anything he can feel Suga vibrating over him and he’s right at the edge. He wishes Suga would talk again, that he would say what he is doing, what he wants to do what he feels like but Daichi can only hear him panting over him and while it is the most beautiful sound that could come out of Suga’s throat, it is also the most frustrating right now. He thinks he can hold out a little longer, just a little before he rips the sheets into shreds from pulling to hard on them and groaning out Suga’s name but it takes a tiny, little thing to destroy that thought.

“D-Daichi, I’m…” he breathes, his voice trembling and his body in tremor and Daichi forgets his restraints, he forgets completely and grabs Suga by his thighs hard and grinds against him – once is enough, really, for both of them apparently. They exhale each other’s names upon climaxing, Suga shaking as he falls over on Daichi’s chest because he can’t keep the balance anymore, Daichi is tensed up because he didn’t mean to come yet, he didn’t—- but as they both breathe heavily, feeling each other stick to one another, they both start laughing.

“Crap,” Daichi says, exhausted but audibly happy. “I’m sorry. I probably ruined your surprise.”

Suga nods but he still chuckles along with Daichi. “You did but that’s fine, I guess I was a little too into this myself.”

Daichi lets out a sigh and releases one hand off Suga’s thigh and wrap his arm around his body. He can finally touch him again and it feels like it has been forever, really.

“You were totally into this.”

Suga lifts his head to look at Daichi and he looks a little flustered but the pride is still visible in his eyes.

“But so were you.”

“Yeah. I was. Though this no touching thing… I don’t know, I’m not good at it.”

Suddenly, and Daichi realizes it has been a mistake to say it, Suga smiles at him, sheepishly again and giggles.

“Then maybe we should train that,” he says as he wriggles out of Daichi’s grip and sits up, looking at himself. He is still breathing fairly heavily but Suga usually recovers pretty fast. He once said that this sort of thing refreshes him so he feels energized afterwards, something Daichi doesn’t really understand. He just wants to sleep, right here, right now but he feels sticky and he should probably take a shower before that. As if Suga reads his mind – and sometimes Daichi is sure he does – he gets up and lets out a sigh.

“I’ll go and take a shower,” he says, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust. He takes two steps and speaks up again without looking at Daichi.

“Maybe you should take a shower too. You, with me,” he says, swaying his hips and his arms in the same rhythm he walks in and Daichi hisses as he hears Suga’s laugh from the doorframe. He turns around to smile at him, angelically, really but that’s certainly the devil speaking.

“You should hurry up, I might have another surprise, y’know.”

Suga shoots him a last meaningful glance before he can hear his footsteps outside of the room, tiptoeing to the bathroom and Daichi rubs his face with his palms furiously. He should probably want to get out of the devil’s trap but there is barely anything he wants to do less.

**Author's Note:**

> yeA OK I CHEATED they did not do the do and they probably should have done the do but all i wanted to write is suga wrecking the hell out of daichi so that he doesn't know up and down anymore (trust me, he doesn't)
> 
> i don't know, i hope it was still enjoyable, smut is not exactly my expertise bUT DOMINANT SUGA DOES THINGS TO ME


End file.
